


Wild Goose (Egg) Chase

by Princess_andromeda



Series: Easter Eggs [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: By The Easter Bunny, Easter Egg Hunt, Have Fun Looking For Them, M/M, Some Easter Eggs Here, They Are Played, Wild goose chase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda
Summary: Nagisa manages to convince (almost) all his friends to come to Samezuka and participate in an Easter Egg Hunt in order to strengthen the legendary Iwatobi-Samezuka friendship. Shenanigans ensue.





	Wild Goose (Egg) Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moeblobmegane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/gifts).



> And this is the final delivery to Yacchan! :D I’m sorry it’s so late. In my defense it’s still May 5th in here and I didn’t have much time to write today. It’s also really short but I’m proud of the way it turned out. It’s an egg hunt prompt I was cooking with Yacchan via PM, and it’s hilarious, if I say so myself. I’ll also write a second chapter with the rest of the participant’s PoV’s, and maybe even write some more NagiRin PoV. But for now I’m done.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Thanks all for coming today, I am very excited to be with everyone!” More often than not, Rin would cuss at being dragged by Nagisa everywhere, but this time, a very small part of his brain thought the idea might have some merit. “I hid some easter eggs around campus, and you know what they say: finders, keepers. We’ll go on pairs to look for them and meet at Haru-chan’s in an hour. Questions?” Ayumu raised her hand. “Yes?”

“What exactly will we find in those eggs?” Nagisa scratched his head.

“Most of them have chocolate, but some have other types of candy. I think.” Rin eyed him warily. 

“You _think?_ ”

“Anyway,” from behind him, he grabbed a couple of baskets and a crumpled sheet of paper. “I made a list of people who I think don’t know each other all that well, and each pair will have a basket to place their eggs in.” 

“Wouldn’t it have been better if you made them pair off at random, or better yet, let them choose their partner?” Nagisa pouted.

“Don’t be a spoilsport, Rinrin, this is an opportunity to make friends! And enhance the legendary friendship between Iwatobi and Samezuka!”

“I happen to be a perfectly good sport, thank you very much, and I think you meant the legendary _rivalry_ between Samezuka and Iwatobi.” (There were also a few comments from the people who weren’t from either school, but were pointedly ignored as Nagisa sighed and shook his head.)

“Again with the difficult words, Rin-chan. Anyways, Haru-chan will go with Ai-chan,” he signaled them to come over, before handing Nitori a basket and shooing them off. “Mako-chan will go with Sou-chan, Rei-chan with Asahi-chan and Gou-chan with Isuzu-chan,” he walked to them, gave a basket for each pairing and went back to keep listing the ones left. Rin noticed, with some trepidation, that his sister and the Mikoshiba girl seemed excited to be partnered together, and were staring at him; making big, exaggerated gestures as they talked. The thought that his sister had convinced Nagisa to place them together crossed his mind, making him shudder. “Ayumu-chan and Sei-chan are also a team, Shizu-chan will go with Kiss-me and Romio-chan and Momo-chan will be together.” He folded the paper and handed the last three teams their baskets, before grabbing one for him. “I call dibs on Rin-chan, good luck looking for those eggs!” 

“But I wanted to go with Asahi~,” Kisumi complained, staring longingly at his friend who was, huh, he was catching up with Rei. Maybe the teams weren’t as random as Rin thought at first. “And why do _you_ get to go with Rin?”

Nagisa stuck out his tongue playfully and clung to Rin’s arm, as if to keep him from going with someone else. “I already explained. Besides, we’ll all go together to Haru-chan’s at the end, so no need to fret over your boyfriend, Kiss-me.” He giggled, and before Kisumi could complain further, or what’s more, ask to switch with Nagisa, he dragged them far, far away.

* * *

“If you hid the eggs, why are you looking?” Rin complained after an hour had passed and they still hadn’t found a single egg. The thought that this was some wild goose chase occurred to him, and he wouldn’t put it past Nagisa, not really, but this didn’t seem like it.

“Now, Rinrin, that would be telling,” Rin was about to answer to that, but Nagisa continued. “I didn’t hide _all_ the eggs,” He explained, lifting his head from under a bush. He also seemed a little frustrated that, so far, their basket had a total of zero eggs. “I asked Haru-chan to hide some, so that I could also participate without cheating, but I’m starting to think that—” he gasped, almost dropping the basket. “I got it! Come on, Rinrin, let’s go to Haru-chan’s!”

“Nagisa, wait!” He tried to grab him by his shoulders, but they were going too fast and ended up tripping over each other. When Nagisa’s face ended up atop his, he wanted to groan at the cliché-ness of it all.

Nagisa complained a little about falling, but when he opened his eyes, he smirked. “You don’t need to go this far to get my attention, Rinrin,” he purred, and this time, Rin _did_ groan.

“Like _you’re_ one to talk,” he sat up, but Nagisa didn’t try to back away. Rin flicked a finger to Nagisa’s forehead, ignoring whatever pouting came his way. “Don’t think I didn’t know you set us up here.” Nagisa just giggled.

“I needed some alone time with Rinrin, can you blame me?”

“Brat. Didn’t we spend the whole evening yesterday?”

“Sleeping together doesn’t count as alone time~.” 

“And didn’t you plan on going to Aomori the 24th for ohanami?” Nagisa giggled again, pecked him, and got to his feet.

“No time is enough time with Rin-chan, and I’m a greedy person, so don’t expect me to let go of you so easily.” After brushing his clothes, he grabbed his hand and yanked him up. “Now let’s go. Haru-chan’s waiting for us.”

* * *

“Nagisa. Rin. Welcome.”

Haru was, indeed, waiting for them. Eagerly. In an easter bunny suit and a tray filled with mackerel and rice. Rin would have thought that through college, Haru would have gotten tired with mackerel, but it seemed old habits died hard. _Very_ hard.

“Why are you dressed in a bunny suit?” Rin swore one of the bunny ears twitched. He was not impressed.

“Nagisa mentioned something about getting into the easter spirit.” He didn’t elaborate further as he entered, and Rin suspected further foul play was at hand. He bet his favorite swimming goggles that if he looked into Haru’s fridge, he would find it full with mackerel. 

“Nee, Haru-chan, you didn’t hide any eggs, did you?” Nagisa complained as he walked into the living, plopped himself on one of the cushions and stared at the mountain of eggs in the coffee table.

“I did. I hid them here.” God, he was even hopping like a rabbit. Rin thought that if there ever was a person with too much holiday spirit, it would be Haru. In his deadpan sort of way.

“Mou, but Haru-chan, this isn’t hiding at all! They’re in plain sight!” He took a couple of eggs, placed them in his basket and continued to sulk. 

“They’re not in plain sight unless you trespass.” Rin thought the whole argument was ridiculous, they had the eggs already, wasn’t that what Nagisa wanted? 

“Where is Ai?” He asked absent-mindedly, only now remembering that his kohai was partnering with Haru.

“He didn’t want to dress up.” He explained simply. Rin was instantly worried. 

“Did you do something to him?” Haru’s bunny nose twitched, and he hopped away to the kitchen. He turned to Nagisa, who was already stuffing his face with candy from the eggs. 

“I can’t believe Haru-chan put mackerel into some of the eggs. I mean I should expect it from him, but I still can’t believe it.” He pushed the offending item aside, grabbing one that he was pretty sure was chocolate and started waving it in Rin’s face.

“You know I don’t like chocolate,” he reminded him.

“But you will still eat it if I ask, yes?” He smiled and kept waving it until Rin relented with a sigh. “Consider it my Valentine’s chocolate. Now you have to give me something for White Day.”

“But White Day already passed,” Rin pointed out.

Nagisa hmmed, nibbling a little on the chocolate. “You can still go overboard with some romantic gesture on my birthday. Rockhopper penguins are greatly appreciated.”

Rin snorted at the idea. Of course Nagisa would ask something like that. He sat on one of the cushions too, served himself to some of the tea Haru had left on the table and waited for the rest of his friends arrived. Nagisa was the most ridiculous person, and yet… he loved him.


End file.
